Fake Dating
by suzume saezuri
Summary: "Oppa, kita 'kan baru jadian? Kenapa langsung putus, aku masih mencintaimu oppa" apakah alasan Donghae memutuskan Yoona dengan cepat? bahkan mereka pacaran belum ada sehari. It's Sho-Ai/BL, HaeHyuk silahkan dibaca minna-san


Title : Date Fake

Disclaimer : Mereka hanyalah milik YME, diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, dan mereka milik ELF's Tapi kalau HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Dan cerita ini **ASLI **milik **SAYA **

Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan

Pairing : HaeHyuk XD

**Support Cast : **Cari sendiri :P

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shonen -ai/BL, OOC, GaJe, Abal,banyak Typo berserakan, EYD pas-pasan, alur membingungkan dll

.

.

.

DON'T BASHING AND FLAME CHARA

.

.

.

IF YOU HATE SHONEN-AI, PLEASE DON'T READ MY FANFIC

.

.

.

UNLIKE DON'T READ ARRASEO !

.

.

.

DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR

.

.

.

Suzume Saezuri Present

Date Fake

.

.

.

Hope U Like It

.

.

.

"Hey, Hyuk. Kau mau tidak mengajariku bagaimana caranya berkencan?" tanya namja pecinta ikan yang sedang menampakkan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Memangnya aku ahlinya apa Hae, kita 'kan sama-sama tak pernah pacaran." jawab namja yang dipanggil dengan Hyuk atau aslinya adalah Hyukjae dengan nada ketus.

"Ayolah Hyuk, kau itu sahabatku, kau hanya berpura-pura jadi pacarku." Rajuk namja yang dipanggil Hae itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Arra, arra. Kapan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Ini baru yang namanya sahabat~ sekaranglah, aku 'kan kencan dengan Yoona nanti jam 5." balas Hae atau Donghae dengan santai.

"Aish, kau ini selalu saja mendadak, tapi kita prakteknya di rumah saja ne." usul Hyukjae.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo bersiap-siap." ajak Donghae yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Hyukjae menuju apartemen mereka.

**-oOo-**

Donghae dan juga Hyukjae sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak lama, sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah dasar. Maka dari itu mereka sudah amat sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Dan mereka berdua juga tak pernah berpisah. Layaknya ikan dengan air. Saat lulus SMA pun mereka merencanakan akan tinggal satu apartemen. Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan untuk ukuran anak sekolah.

**-oOo-**

Perjalanan dari universitas dengan apartemen mereka lumayan dekat. Hanya dengan waktu 20 menit jika berjalan santai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang bicara hanya suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan mungkin juga dengan pemikiran yang sama. Bagaimana caranya berkencan.

Terlihat Hyukjae memasang seringaiannya, yang tentu saja Donghae tidak melihatnya. Entah apa yang tengah direncanakan Hyukjae untuk latihan kencannya.

**-oOo-**

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Donghae segera menekan beberapa digit angka untuk membukanya. Kentara sekali kalau dia sedang tergesa-gesa. Lihat saja, sepatu ketsnya dilepas dengan sangat kasar. Dan meninggalkannya tergeletak begitu saja. Hyukjae yang melihatnya pun hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Hyuk, cepatlah bergegas. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari kencanku yang pertama." Teriak Donghae yang berada di lantai atas.

**Hyukjae POV**

"Hyuk, cepatlah bergegas. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari kencanku yang pertama."

"Huh, iya iya, dasar tak sabaran." Jawabku ketus.

Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sakit dan juga kesal. Sakit ketika mendengar kabar kalau dia akan berkencan.

Kulepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak, begitu juga dengan milik Hae. Andai aku bukan sahabatmu, mana mau aku melakukan ini untukmu.

Karena aku sedang kesal padamu. Akan ku jahili kau.

Lagi-lagi aku memasang seringaianku ketika mengingat ide gilaku.

Karena tak mau mendengar keluhannya lagi, aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku yang juga terdapat di lantai atas.

Kulemparkan ranselku dan membuka lemari pakaianku. Mengobrak-abrikkannya.

Sight~ untung saja masih kusimpan, kalau tidak, gagal sudah rencana gilaku itu.

**-oOo-**

**Donghae POV**

Kulihat jam tanganku untuk sekian kalinya.

Sight~ monyet satu ini memang beda. Entah mengapa kalau sudah di depan cermin, dia akan memuja-muja dirinya sendiri, dan mengatakan betapa tampan wajahnya ini. Padahal kalau menurutku dia tak tampan-tampan amat. Kalau manis, baru aku menyetujuinya. Tapi karena aku sahabatnya, jadi aku menurut saja. Kalau dia bilang tampan, ya tinggal mengangguk saja.

Ah~ sudahlah, kenapa aku memperdebatkan soal Hyuk manis apa tampan. Kulihat lagi benda yang setia bertengger di lenganku.

Omo! Kurang 3 jam lagi menuju kencan pertamaku.

"Aish, Hyuk cepatlah sedikit. Aku takut nanti kalau terlambat di hari pertamaku kencan." Teriakku dari bawah.

Untuk tempat latihan kencanku, aku telah menyulap tempat makan kami menjadi tempat yang romantis. Walaupun aku tak pernah berkencan, tapi soal sifat keromantisan, aku adalah ahlinya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara hak sepatu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Bingung. Ya, aku bingung, bukankah itu suara hak sepatu yeoja? Kupejamkan mataku untuk mendengarkan lebih seksama. Suara hak itu, semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat

Tuk tuk tuk

Kurasakan bahuku yang dicengkeram dengan lembut. Perlahan, kubuka mataku...

Omona...!

Aku tercengang dengan sosok yang ada di depanku.

"H-Hyu-Hyukjae" kataku dengan terbata-bata, aku hanya memastikan kalau yang ada di hadapanku memanglah Hyukjae.

"Ne, waeyo" tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku merasa kalau paru-paruku kekurangan oksigen, jantungku berdetak dengan kerasnya. Dan ludah yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokkan.

Oh, aku tak menyangka kalau Hyukjae bisa berubah drastis, dia amat sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun soft pink yang membalut kulit putihnya. Sangat kontras.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terekspos tanpa bulu.

Benar-benar mirip seorang yeoja. Padahal sudah belasan tahun aku menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya. Menyadari sosok Lee Hyukjae yang begitu mempesona layaknya yeoja. Bahkan lebih.

"Hae, dandananku aneh ya?" tanyanya dengan memutar badannya.

"Ah, t-t-tidak" jawabku gugup, padahal aku sudah berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup.

"Em, bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

**-oOo-**

**Hyukjae POV**

Kekeke, akhirnya aku berhasil mengerjainya.

Tapi aku risih dengan pandangannya yang menatapku dengan intens.

Apa aku secantik itu? Oh ayolah Lee Donghae.

"Em, bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanyaku yang hanya mendapatkan anggukan darinya.

**-oOo-**

**Normal POV**

Suasana yang ada di meja makan itu terasa amat sangat canggung. Donghae terasa amat sangat kaku terhadap Hyukjae. Padahal biasanya mereka tak pernah mengalami suasana sekaku ini.

**Hyukjae POV**

Eh, kenapa jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat sekali. Dan aku juga merasakan kalau pipiku juga mulai memanas.

Kulihat Donghae melihat ke arahku, tangannya mengulur, mencoba meraih dahiku.

"Hyukkie, apa kau sakit" tanyanya memastikan.

Apalagi ini, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyukkie, padahal dia bilang kalau dia tak akan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang mulai menjalar.

**Donghae POV**

Apa yang ku pikirkan, kau punya Yoona Hae, aku mencoba menyadarkan diriku. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, aku terlalu terhipnotis dalam dunia Hyukkie.

Bahkan sekarang aku memanggilnya Hyukkie, ada apa ini.

Apa aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan Hyukkie?

Tidak Hae kau punya Yoona.

Tapi aku merasa kalau aku lebih nyaman dengan Hyukkie.

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut cinta sebenarnya. Apakah perasaanku terhadap Yoona hanya sebatas rasa kagum?

Kalau begitu aku harus menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Hyukkie sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan aku akan memutuskan Yoona hari ini juga.

**Normal POV**

"Em, Hyukkie sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu" kata Donghae dengan hati yang meledak-ledak.

Hyukjae yang semula menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan tercengang akan apa yang dikatakan namja di depannya.

"Se-seprtinya aku juga mencintaimu Hae" balas Hyukjae yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoona?" lanjut Hyukjae merasa kalau ini terlalu cepat, tapi dia juga merasakan rasa yang lain ketika menyebut nama wanita yang jadi pacar Donghae.

"Aku akan memutuskannya, saat kencan pertama kami." Balas Donghae dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi aku merasa ragu dengan apa yang tengah ku rasakan Hae" Hyukjae mencengkeram erat ujung dressnya.

"Aku juga ragu akan perasaanku terhadap Yoona, mungkin perasaanku terhadapnya hanya rasa kagum saja." Donghae mendekat dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan ragu, namun keraguan itu sirna ketika rasa nyaman menyelimutinya saat Hyukjae sudah berada dalam dekapannya.

"Benarkah itu" Hyukjae mulai memastikan perkataan Donghae.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, nanti kau boleh ikut melihat saat aku menolak Yoona, dan setelah itu kita akan kencan~" ucap Donghae.

Sedikit demi sedikit keraguan yang Hyukjae rasakan mulai hilang, suasana canggung pun juga mulai menghilang yang digantikan suasana hangat yang terpancar dari pasangan baru ini.

Mungkin hati Hyukjae yang terasa sakit, disebabkan karena dia tak dapat memiliki Donghae. Dan bukankah persahabatan dan perasaan cinta itu hanya beda tipis?

**-oOo-**

Donghae melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore.

"Apa kau tak sabar menunggu hari pertama kita kencan?" tanya Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagat Donghae yang sedikit-sedikit melihat jamnya.

"Ne Chagi~" balas Donghae dengan manja.

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku, hingga kau dapat mencintaiku?" tanya Hyukjae yang mulai ragu lagi. Pasalnya Donghae menyatakan perasaannya ketika dia jadi Yeoja jadi-jadian.

"Aku men-"

Belum sempat Donghae membalas, perkataannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Hyukjae.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukaiku hanya saat aku memakai dress itu" Hyukjae menunjukkan dress yang tergantung apik di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bukan, aku mencintaimu karena aku baru sadar kalau kau begitu cantik saat tersenyum, bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau sering menampakkan wajah kusutmu itu?" Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan satu lagi, kau tahu kenapa aku tak ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyukkie sebelum hari ini terjadi? Karena sebutan itu membuatmu semakin imut." Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae yang memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku 'kan memang imut Hae~" rengek Hyukjae sembari mengelus-elus pipinya yang menjadi korban pencubitan tangan jahil Donghae. Dan juga mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya.

"Bukankah setiap kau bercermin kata " aku baru sadar kalau aku ini tampan?" yang selalu kau ucapkan? Jadi, aku menurut saja."

Pipi Hyukjae semakin menggembung.

"Tapi, aku selalu saja berpikir, kalau kau itu memang manis~ saranghae." Ucap Donghae.

Hyukjae mencoba melihat ke dalam mata Donghae. memastikan kalau yang di katakan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini memang tulus.

Donghae yang mengerti arti pandangan Hyukjae segera merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae ke dalam dekapannya.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Nado saranghae" balas Hyukjae.

**-oOo-**

"Oppa, kita 'kan baru jadian? Kenapa langsung putus, aku masih mencintaimu oppa" Yoona merengek pada Donghae agar tak memutuskannya begitu saja.

Tapi Donghae malah beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Setidaknya beri aku satu alasan mengapa bisa secepat ini kau memutuskanku" ucap Yoona dengan lirih.

"Aku sadar, kalau sebenarnya rasa yang kumiliki padamu hanya rasa kagum semata, tidak lebih" balas Donhae tanpa memandang ke arah Yoona.

**-oOo-**

"Nah Hyukkie, kita sudah sampai di sungai Han" Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke sisi lainnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk namja penyuka stroberi itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Hyukjae.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan gomawo padamu Hyukkie" Donghae menggandeng tangan Hyukjae.

"Untuk apa" tanya Hyukjae.

"Gomawo, sudah menyadarkanku, bahwa kaulah orang yang aku cintai"

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Hingga jarak yang ada menghilang begitu saja. Menyatukan bibir Donghae dan Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Hueee... akhirnya saya bisa buat epep one shot \/

Mianhae ini gaje, tapi apa boleh buat, saya udah terlanjur senang bisa buat epep one Shot.

Review please ^/\^


End file.
